


One piece Drabbles

by thedarkmoon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles that I've written about One Piece. Ratings and plot summaries will be included in chapter summaries. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coolio. So, this is a little drabble I wrote about Law being in college and Luffy's in high school. Its pretty much rated G.

                Law was only at the coffee shop because he felt as if he spent one more second in his tiny rented flat he’d go insane. But he really should have been studying for his finals, instead of people watching with over-sugared caffeine.

                The usual crowd was there, a non-descript couple sitting in the corner booth, several lawyer types with laptops and business suits, a group of teenage girls cool for the weather. It seemed as if the people watching trip was going to be a waste of his time, until he walked in.

                The kid was shorter than Law, topped with messy black hair and a straw hat that would have been better suited for out in the country. He wore an open red vest with nothing underneath and jean cutoffs. Law wondered vaguely if the kid realized it was fall.

                He had friends with him, a tall green haired one who was built like a tank, and a skinny blonde who kept getting reminded not to smoke inside the coffee shop. Law guessed that either the kid had an older brother who ran with the cool scene, or was way too big for his own good, with a pair like that trailing him.

                Law watched as the trio made their way to the counter and placed their orders. A sip of his own drink reminded him that it was time to get another and head back to his apartment to finish his studies.

                The strawhat boy turned around just as law started to approach the counter. With youthful exuberance, the kid bounded forward before realizing his path was blocked. Coffee went everywhere, all over strawhat, over Law’s coat, on his boots.

“He-ey,” the kid whined, drawing the syllable out like a true younger sibling, “That was six bucks man.”

                Law’s lips curved into a smirk. “Well, watch where you’re going then.”He brushed past the kid, but not before noting what he was drinking. This could turn out to be fun, after all. 


	2. Captain's Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy x Law sexy times. Not really explicit, but mature for sure. Contains: spanking/whipping

                Law had a proper cabin on his ship. Luffy’d never wanted one, not exactly, but he could understand its usefulness. Like now for example. Being bent over Law’s lap, naked and writhing as Law’s hand slapped repeatedly against his skin could never happen on his ship. Too many people could walk in. Not that he was ashamed of his relationship with Law, or his needs. It was just that no one needed to see that.

                And when Law urged him up, and bent him over the side of the bed. Pulling his belt from the loops on his jeans, it gave Luffy another reason to like the cabin. It was soundproofed, so he could wail and scream all he wanted as Law marked his skin with stripes.

                Afterwards, Law didn’t even have to leave, able to get a washcloth from the basin beside the bed to clean Luffy up with. He also procured a jar of balm, to ease the sting left behind.

                As the cuddled together, Luffy thought, _I definitely could get used to this captain’s cabin thing._


	3. The girl who stumped Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T  
> Sanji/OFC  
> Little bit of unresolved angst?

               She’d always interested him. Sanji wasn’t new to the allures of women, hell he’s spent the first few days (months, years) after meeting Nami mooning after her like an insufferable loon. Hell, he’s mooned after Ren the moment she arrived, dehydrated and sick, on their ship. Women were beautiful, interesting, and he always, always wanted to make them happy.

                No matter what.

                Except.

                “What do you mean?” Sanji scratched the back of his head, for once the hearts in his eyes gone.

                “I want you to treat me like one of the guys,” Ren had always been no nonsense, and the way Sanji put her on a pedestal was the epitome of nonsense to her. “Either that, or you need to give me a damn good reason why you treat the sexes different. Its illogical.”

                When it became apparent that Sanji wasn’t going to say anything, Ren got up from the table with a flourish, sweeping her purple tresses off to one side. She left the galley with hips swinging, and Sanji very carefully laid his head on the table, overwhelmed with the feeling of rejection.

***

                “I brought tea.” Sanji announced as he clambered into the crow’s nest that night, where Ren was taking the first watch of the night.

                “Thanks Sanji.” She gratefully accepted the cup, warming her hands from the chill of the night.

                It was silent until Sanji finally summoned the courage to ask,” WhatifIthinkIloveyou?”

                Ren sipped her tea, staring out at the ocean. Sanji started to wish he’d never said anything, when she finally turned to smile at him.

                “I love you too, Sanji. But I have watch, and you need to sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

               Sanji didn’t feel like that was a yes. But if it wasn’t a no, what was it?


	4. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LawLu  
> Rated G  
> Law takes Luffy sledding, pure fluff with Christmas sort of theme.

“You’re really gonna take me sledding?” The glee was evident in Luffy’s voice, and Law couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He and Luffy had gone home to his small town in the mountains for Christmas, and the snow was something Luffy had only experienced a handful of times, living in a much warmer part of the country.

“Tubing,” Law corrected him as they moved forward in line to pay the ridiculous prices to ride rubber tubes down a graded hill. “It’s a kind of sledding, but better.”

Of course, when they got to the top of the hill, Luffy chose the fastest hill and the part with the most bumps to go down first. Not to be outdone by his boyfriend, Law followed after him, listening to the whooping calls of his boyfriend as he sailed along, going much farther than Law himself.

They ended up staying until late that evening, until they couldn’t tell the difference between the mountains and the sky and the owner of the tubing hill was calling out the last run. Luffy seemed relaxed, lethargic and tired, leaning on Law as they drove home, back to Law’s childhood home.

“That was so much fun, Traffy,” Luffy said later as they were curled together in bed. Law hummed, kissing his temple and reaching out to flick off the light.  
“I’m glad you had fun babe.” Law said, feeling a sleepy Luffy curl up even closer to his chest. “I had fun too.”


End file.
